


Limebloods

by LanaBananaGirl314



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBananaGirl314/pseuds/LanaBananaGirl314
Summary: A Karkat Vantas story-In this Alternate universe Karkat is a lime blooded with troll. This story is going to expand on my idea of what might of happened if lime bloods were actually in canon, but I am making a huge alteration; in this universe, aside from Karkat being  lime-blood, the kids and the trolls don't play sburb/sgrub, and everyone is alive so yeah there's that don't expect anymore for me cause if I told you anymore where would the fun be?Also this sotry will be told through Diary entries unless stated otherwise.





	1. Chapter 1

Lime bloods as far as I've read about in theories, head-canons, and various other sources have been known to be amazing moirails. Mainly because it had been regarded in canon that lime is a blood color composed of a mixture of Sollux's blood color (mustard yellow) and Nepeta's blood color (olive green. Nepeta is also an amazing moirail contributing to the head-canon that lime bloods are great moirails. On a second note this would put lime in between. Sollux and Nepeta meaning that if Karkat didn't have his mutation he would probably and most likely have Lime green blood). But nothing else is really said about this blood caste other than that they were amazing moirails and because they were so good at what society wanted them to they were all wiped out so that high-bloods could continue being these massive beings of destruction. But this in technicality is like having power of the high-bloods I don't really think that they would be wiped out that easily having that much control of their lives.

Lets recap from the last time I talked about lime bloods in theory and not in story because yes there is a fucking difference I theorized that lime bloods are indeed excellent moirails but is that all? I mean is that all we can get from their blood caste that they were good moirails? Also I will be excluding Calliope even though she does have lime blood she's just not a troll I know she has a trollsona but I'm still disregarding this because again she is not a troll.

Moving on last time I theorized that they were good moirails SO going that they would have a power over high bloods and if they had control over the high bloods I don't think that they would have been wiped out so easily. No I think lime bloods were regarded as a powerful caste that was higher than the rest because of their ability to charm everyone around them or in lighter terms bring everyone to their knees.

Then again being put above everyone else when in reality you're not can be a little hard to deal with. Imagine all the criticism you would get if you were suddenly treated a little pit higher than everyone else because high bloods were afraid of getting shooshed or papped. Imagine all the discrimination if you would get anybody because everybody is fucking terrified of what you might do. And keep this in mind it not that you're going to do something bad at least from my viewpoint it's that you're going to do something as harmless as calming someone down.

And if you're confused this supposed power the lime bloods could've possessed is Power Negation- The power to nullify the powers of others. Sub-power of Superpower Manipulation. So imagine Vriska but a hella lot nicer and the ability to nullify your natural abilities and anger. Pretty scary right if you're a highblood!

But continuing on with what I was saying before imagine all the brutal killings of grubs that would take place in the caverns simply because of blood color if that wasn't happening already with mutants. And that was in my personal opinion the limebloods true downfall. That or they were wiped out in a major genocide. I really like the idea of both. both. both sound good.

                                                                         

But I could still hear you thin king who would want to commit mass genocide against a blood caste well I'm looking at one troll ==>

                                                                        

Orphaner Hotscar I mean Dualscar (sorry not sorry I think Eridan's ancestor is hot as fuck)I mean his descendant was ready and willing to commit mass genocide it wouldn't be a huge stretch don't really understand his purpose besides to send fear down low bloods spines and kill lusus. Also he killed troll mother Teresa who is a a jade blood more specifically green ooooohhh theories  


	2. Entry 1#

Dear Diary, September 1, the latest human date would be 2009,

Lime-bloods might as well be considered the cancers of Alternia, which seems appropriate since my star sign is Cancer the Crab.

Unlike most trolls, whose ancestors are long gone, I was actually raised by my ancestor, The Signless, who insists that we don't have a sign, and says that we should present ourselves as such, but I don't, I proudly wear the star sign, on my sweater, which I was given at birth.

My birth, it was always ambiguous if I was truly the Signless's son. There were dozens of grubs with lime blood who he could've chosen instead of me, but as my old friend Gamzee would say, it was miracoilicious that the Signless did spare me from the harsh trials of the caverns.

Speaking of which, the caverns are where if you survive long enough on your own, as a grub, then you get chosen by a lusus. Since I didn't go through the trials, like other grubs, I wasn't chosen by a lusus normally, but as my father was bringing me out of the caverns, a lusus followed him. Since he knew nothing about raising a grub, except what his mother, The Dolorosa, whom he sold into slavery, taught him, he decided to keep the lusus around, till I was big enough for him to take care of me himself, and when that happens is when things will start going down hill . . . 

When I was three sweeps (six years) old my father was decided that it would be an appropriate time to start training me to be the perfect heir. My first task was to kill crab-dad, my nickname for the lusus that followed me home.

It was a hard task to complete but I did it, and after that I was never the same. I cried myself to sleep for weeks, I still do but I don't like to admit it.Even the few friends that I had couldn't cheer me up. I decided that if my father wanted me to be perfect, then perfect was what he was going to get.

Lime bloods actually have the ability to have, or learn, every skill a troll can possess, but the natural ability lime bloods were born with was to neutralize trolls, making them susceptible to manipulation. It's not mind control it's something else I just can't think of it at the top of it at the top of my head, but whatever it was I was going to do it to myself, and become susceptible my father's madness. I was going to let him infect me with the same infliction he had, and when I finally break out of this prison that I trapped myself in my father, the Signless, was going to be the first one to endure my wrath.

You heard me correctly I trapped myself on another plane of existence called the astral plane. It is where you go when you get zapped by a lime-blood's power, it's where you go when you need to calm the fuck down, and when the person who trapped you there decides that you've had enough time to chill they'll let you out, but here's the thing since I'm the one who trapped myself here I'm the one who decides when I'm ready to leave, but hey guess what, I'm never going to be ready, I'll never go back I mean who would want to when you're trapped in a place like this? Sure I only have one other creature here and they can't even talk back to me, but still it's the closest thing to heaven that I'm going to get! I'm never going back, I'm never going to let go . . . 

I have no idea what's happening on Alternia, so don't bother asking, quite frankly I don't care, all I know is that it better be good.

So in other words I have taken myself out of the narrative 


End file.
